


Maybe I'll Call it Tris

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Ball, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluffy, Jealousy, Jeanine POV, Nervous, Penthouse, Piano, Social gathering, Sweet, Trinine, banquet, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanine decides to take the plunge and talk to Tris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll Call it Tris

I stand the length of the room away and chew at the inside of my cheek. I watch his hand reach out and incircle her waist, pulling her close. I look away and take a drink of champagne. Tonight is a night to celebrate. We finally have peace among the factions. Everyone is happy, everyone is relieved… Everyone except me.

My mind plays through memories of late night meetings and hours of strategic planning. She was always there, every late night, every early morning, she was there. The Divergent girl who turned my world upside down. Every night she showed up at my office, albeit sometimes half asleep, and offered her help in planning the war for peace. Rather than turning me away or casting me out, she sat with me. She stayed at my side through meetings and intense debates between the faction leaders, always voicing her opinion and asking for mine.

Then there were the sporadic lunches. I would tell my assistant I was going to lunch, only to be informed Tris had penciled herself in. She would always have something to tell me, and invariably come up with some excuse to stay for the duration of my lunch hour. Our conversations were rarely mundane with the world around us crumbling down. But I soon found a comfortable familiarity in listening to her speak.

She looks over her shoulder and her eyes find mine across the room. Jealousy twists my stomach and I give her the best smile I can manage. Her eyes are big and brown, and they shine with something like an apology. I tilt my head in her direction and lift my glass in a toast. He says something, capturing her attention, and I am left alone with only my thoughts once again.

I consider what it would be like to have my arm around her the way he does. What it would feel like to pull her close and let her rest her head on my shoulder. Or to…

I've considered what it might be like to kiss her more times than I'd care to admit. What it would be like to thread my fingers through her dark hair and steal the air from her lungs… Or how it would feel to wake up next to her…

"Jeanine?"

I shake my head, pulling myself free of the daydream. "Hum?"

"Are you feeling alright," Johanna asks at my side. "I said you're name a couple of times - you didn't respond."

"Oh I'm sorry Johanna. I was - distracted." My cheeks involuntarily flush with heat and I take a drink of champagne.

Johanna looks at me suspiciously then turns to where I had been staring. "Uh huh." She turns her attention back to me.

"What?" My voice cracks over the word and I clear my throat, straightening my suit coat.

"Oh nothing." She shakes her head but her grin remains. "I just wondered how long it would take you to admit your feelings for her to yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking out." The words come out in a rush and I take another drink of champagne, though I know it's not helping.

"Okay." Johanna's smile is warm and genuine. "But when you're ready to talk about it - I'll be here."

My eyes wander across the room again and I see Tobias pulling Tris toward the edge of the room. My stomach sinks and I turn away from the room to face Johanna. "You're right."

"I know." Johanna is still smiling softly. "You gonna tell her?"

I take a deep breath and resolve myself, "No…"

"What if she feels the same way?"

I take another sip of my champagne. "She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Look at her." I gesture over my shoulder with the champagne flute in my hand.  
"I am." Johanna's gaze travels over my shoulder. "And she's looking at you."

My head snaps up and I turn on my toes, my eyes quickly finding Tris. Tobias leaves her at the edge of the room and she stands facing me - waiting for me.

"Go." Johanna's voice breaks me free of my surprise. I offer her a small smile and quickly cross the room to stand at Tris' side.

"Hi." She smiles at me and my knees feel weak.

"Hello." I give her a lopsided smile and try to organize my thoughts. There is so much I have to say. My eyes travel down her slender frame, "You look beautiful."

She brushes her hands over a fitted white dress and her cheeks turn pink. "Thank you."

She looks up at me. "You look very nice as well."

I feel my own cheeks blush. "Well, you know how I love a good suit." I tease, recalling a detailed conversation we had once shared about my affinity for business suits.

"Yes I do," she grins knowingly.

There is a familiarity in her words, in her voice, and it makes my heart ache for more time. "Are you enjoying the-"  
"-Do you wanna get out of here?"

I look at her surprised. "What about your date?"

"Oh he got called away, some work thing." Tris waves her hand through the air.

"I see… Then yes." My heart clamors excitedly under my shirt.

She grins at me toothily, sets her champagne to the side and slides her arm in under mine. "Lead the way."

I leave my champagne glass on a nearby table and lead Tris to a glass elevator. We get in and she instantly goes to the edge, looking down to see the ground quickly shrink beneath us. My gaze remains on her strong thin frame as we ascend to the top floor of Erudite Headquarters.

Ding! The elevator comes to a halt and the doors open to my penthouse suite.

Tris turns around to see the entry way and part of the living room. "Wow."

A smile spreads over my lips and I outstretch my arm, inviting her into my home. She steps out of the elevator and her heels click against the marble floor. I follow her and the elevator doors close quietly behind me. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please." Tris steps into the living room while I go to the mini bar and pour us both a small glass of bourbon. My eyes linger on her curiously as she explores my home. It's a beautiful suite; dark marble floors, floor to ceiling windows and I have furnished it with only the best furniture and decor.

"This place is…" Tris trails off staring at a tall bronze sculpture.

"Not what you expected," I ask, approaching her from behind.

Tris turns around, "No… But I like it." She smiles warmly and takes the glass of bourbon I offer her. "The view," she turns to look out the large glass windows lining one entire side of the room, "is amazing."

I grin into my glass and take a drink of the bourbon, letting it settle on my tongue before swallowing it down. "You can see every faction from here… Even Amity."

We enjoy the view for a moment longer before Tris shifts her focus to the shiny black grand piano sitting to our left. "Do you play," she asks walking around it.

"Yes."

Her eyes flash up to me. "Will you play something for me?" The hopeful tone of her voice makes my heart leap.

"Sure." I take another drink of my bourbon and settle myself in behind the piano. Tris leans against the open side, resting her forearms on the edge and looking at the strings inside. "What would you like to hear?" I lift the cover, revealing polished black and white keys.

"Surprise me."

I look up to see her smiling at me and my fingers meet the keys gracefully. I begin by playing only a few notes over and over again. I find a steady rhythm and allow myself to relax into it. A beautiful lullaby comes to mind and my fingers find the notes easily. It is quiet and sweet, like a feather drifting in the wind, gently building to a crescendo, falling slowly, then building again just as gently. Tris sits on the bench beside me and my fingers hit the keys with more fervor, finding the high notes and letting them linger. The song builds for a final time and I feel my heart rate rise with it. My hands move of their own will, playing the song with additional notes and extra finesse. The crescendo hits at full speed then falls away into a peaceful, steady rhythm. The lullaby concludes with a few fine notes and my fingers slip from the keys.

"That was beautiful," Tris says reverently. I turn to meet her gaze. "What's it called," she asks, her eyebrows pulling together, a thin line forming in between.

"I don't know yet…" A smile spreads over my lips. "Maybe I'll call it 'Tris'." I watch her lips spread to reveal a white smile. I look up to meet brown eyes and her gaze travels from eyes down to my lips and back again. My heart races frantically in my chest. I lean toward her, our noses barely inches apart.

This was it - the moment of truth.

Tris closes the distance between us, pressing her lips to mine. My eyes fall closed and stars explode in my mind's eye. It's everything I have imagined and more. I kiss her slowly, taking my time. Our lips mold together like they were made for each other. We kiss until we're both panting, completely out of breath.

Our foreheads meet and Tris lets out a breathy a laugh. "I've wanted to do that ever since we met."

I laugh under my breath, "Me too." Our eyes meet and all thought leaves me again. I inhale deeply and hold her gaze before pressing our lips together again. My hands come up to hold her face and I love the way her skin feels. I feel her fingers curl and pull at the collar of my suit jacket.

It's not enough.

I kiss her harder, tilting my head to the side and tracing her lips with my tongue. I ensnare her bottom lip between my teeth and bite it gently. She moans into my mouth and her tongue presses against mine. I open my lips, allowing her inside. Heat rises in me and I tangle my fingers in her hair. She pulls me closer and our breasts brush together.

I will never be able to get enough of this - the way it feels to kiss her, touch her.

My mind spins, unable to form a coherent thought. All I know is Tris. I feel the warmth of her skin, the eagerness of her kiss and the way she tugs at my clothes. We need more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple of requests for a piece with Jeanine acting jealous, and this is what I came up with. This one is pretty light hearted, if you'd like something darker please let me know. :)


End file.
